


puddles

by idwimor



Category: VIXX
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 05:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13047846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idwimor/pseuds/idwimor
Summary: sometimes taekwoon just zones out a little.





	puddles

taekwoon only remembers stepping outside to see the rain fall, gently leaning against the balcony railing and letting the droplets caress his (mostly) bare skin. he remembers sitting down for a little bit, and ignoring how the water on the flooring soaked into his pants, and letting the weather calm him. it wasn't a storm or a downpour, just a gentle dripping of the earth's tears over seoul, casting everything in a soft grey.

the sound of the rain must have lulled him to sleep, because the next thing taekwoon knows, theres a gentle shaking of his shoulder, and hongbin, who most likely just got home from work, hums his name, trying to rouse him.

"taekwoon. woonie, wake up baby."

a mumble of response is apparently enough for hongbin, because he's opening the door to set down his jacket inside, and coming back to gently lift taekwoon to his feet, huffing softly when the sleepy male is of no help, and he basically has to pick the other up under his thighs and his shoulders and carry him in.

"'m sorry.. i don't," he yawns quietly, getting hongbin to stop carrying him and finally set him on his own feet, "know how i fell asleep. did i worry you?"

"how would falling asleep outside in the rain not be worrying? lets dry you off and get you into some different clothes, since you got your sweatpants drenched."

the older man nods, rubbing at his eyes and languidly peeling his soaked clothing from his skin and humming in soft acknowledgement when hongbin brings him warmer, drier clothes. "what, do i have to dry your hair too?" his voice is soft and teasing, because of course he does. taekwoon is totally out of commission when he's sleepy.

when everything's said and done, taekwoon is considerably warmer and less wet, and hongbin is with him under the blankets of the bed, sleeping in his arms like the marble-chiseled god he is. the elder presses his cheek gently to the nape of hongbin's neck, murmuring a near silent word of thanks before falling asleep himself for the second time, the sound of rain starting to come down again making sure he wouldn't wake early.

 

**Author's Note:**

> soft.  
> feel free to bug me on twitter (@jungdaegunis)


End file.
